What's It Feel Like To Be Loved?
by ChocolatyFox
Summary: Love. Almost everyone has felt it. ALMOST everyone...    Story contains yaoi later on and is rated M for later chapters. AU Some MarthxPeachness but IkexLink later!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hmmm...Another story from me...this can't be good...AWWH HERE IT GOES...(watched TeenNick's 90s block and I love Kel so I had to put that in there xD) Link is kinda OOC, i guess o_o**

**Anyways I DO NOT OWN SSBB OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, If I did, Toon Link would have a main role in SSE and Wario would not be there! **

**Kay, on with this story!**

He pecked her on the cheek earning a heartwarming smile in return. Others in the restaurant that were looking when it happened were dazed by the beautiful sight. It was a cute moment indeed but someone across from them didn't think so. Not at all.

Link turned his head away in disgust. It was sick!A restaurant is not a place for kissing and what not. He really wanted to tell his friends to get a room. Their affection for each other was radiating and Link wanted to blow chunks.

" Marth..." Link started. He really wanted to tell them to go home and continue with their love-fest but that be rude. " Your,um, food. Its getting cold. Yours too, Peach."

The pair looked down at their plates. They both ordered steamed crab legs and those legs weren't looking so steamy anymore. Link turned his head back and resumed eating his shrimp tempura. It was a really good dish and he devoured it in less than two minutes. He took a sip of his fizzy soda then looked back up at his friends. They were only halfway done. Probably because they kept looking up at each other and giggling. Link sighed.

Being the third wheel sucked.

It was like they almost completely forgot he was even there. Sure they would talk to him every couple minutes or so but the conversation between the three of them would quickly turn back into a chat with Marth and Peach that Link found awkward. Yes, Link was happy that they were in love but he wished that they wouldn't be so...open around him.

After awhile of eating and talking, the waiter came back with their bill. Before the blonde and bluenette became an item, whenever the group would go out to eat they split the bill and payed for their own meals.

Peach started rummaging through her purse but her boyfriend stopped her before she could even get her money. He smiled gently at her.

"It's my treat, hun." Marth then pulled out his wallet and took out a silver credit card.

Link eyed the shiny item then cocked an eyebrow. "When did you get that?"

Marth laughed softly in a way that meant 'I forgot to tell you'. "Oh yeah, my parents sent me a lot of money a month ago so I decided just to put it all on this."

Link thought Marth was so lucky. He could get girls, heck, if he wanted, he could get a guy. He was rich. He found love, though this whole group get together thing with the three of them might not work out for much longer. He seemed to have everything.

Link wondered why he couldn't have the things his friend did. Especially love. Not that he wanted love. Love wasn't that important, right? Link really never knew what the big deal was for he had never been kissed in his life or had a girlfriend. It seemed pointless. It just ends with heartbreak and sadness.

Or at least, that's what it seemed like when his parents got divorced.

**Short first chapter, sorry ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A.N.- Yay! Next chapter is here! For those who are reading...^^ I forgot the rules of numbers in writing so yeah if it bothers you that I wrote things like .75 or seventy-five cents tell me! Oh yea I forgot to mention that Link is 17 years old in this story. And _italics _equal Links Dreams. I make short chapters dont I? And I was going to update yesterday, but then I got caught up in a lot of stuff.-sigh- ALL RIGHT you may engage in story time now...**

Link scanned the heart shaped box and placed it in a plastic bag. It was probably the twentieth chocolate candy container he checked out today. He didn't find it unusual though, after all it was Valentines Day.

"Your total is 1.25" Link said and printed out the receipt . The customer pulled out her purse and took out two dollars and handed them to the blonde. Link opened up the register drawer, typed in some numbers and then took out seventy-five cents. He gave her the change and receipt and smiled politely. " Thank you, please come again."

Once the lady walked away from his register, he sighed. Link didn't even know how he even managed to smile. He hated Valentines day. It made no sense. What were flowers and candy supposed to prove? How in the world does that show love? Though he had to admit, he did feel a little better when someone taped a lollipop to his locker at school. It was probably Marth or Peach.

Link looked up at nothing in particular. Or was it someone else that put the confection on his locker? No, it couldn't have been. Like anybody at school would give a damn about his feelings other than his friends, but it would be pleasant to know that someone else cared for him. The confused cashier shook his head. A lollipop doesn't necessarily mean the person cared for him. Link looked down, he was at war with himself.

"Excuse, me?"

Link glanced back up to see a line of customers waiting for him to check them out. He laughed awkwardly. Thinking would always make him forget what he was doing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mondays just suck the life out of you. Link sat in class and was dreading every moment of it. His chemistry teacher was going on about some project. Just the word 'project' made him feel tired. The blonde laid his head down on his desk. He couldn't sleep last night. Nightmares kept interrupting his dreams. What the drowsy boy dreaming about? His parents for some reason. Link closed his eyes and drifted off, forgetting that he was currently in school.

_"Mommy!" Link ran over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her legs. She smiled down at him then picked him up and hugged him._

_"What is it, my precious?"_

_The little blonde boy's eyes sparkled, "Guess what daddy got me!" The blonde woman gazed up at her husband who smiled when their irises met._

_"What, sweetie?" Link was shaking with happiness._

_"A green bike! It's so cool an' he said I had to wait until you got back for me to ride it. So can you come out side with me an' daddy so I can ride? Please?" The five year old's mom could not help but laugh at his cute behavior. She ruffled his hair._

_"Of course! Go put your sneakers on so you can go. Daddy will bring your bike out."_

_Everything seemed to be going well. That was until..._

_"Why can't you take it outside?" Link's father asked in an annoyed tone._

_"I asked you to do it, didn't I?" She gently placed her son on the floor. Link looked up at her and at his dad with sad eyes. The nightmare had begun._

_The brown haired man became enraged. He picked up the closest object near him and hurled it at his wife. She ducked, the object missing her by a few centimeters shattered on the wall behind her._

_She ran at him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the floor._

_Link watched in horror as his parents continued to fight each other._

_"Stop..." The frightened boy pleaded weakly. He tried to dash over to where they were and stop their brawling but an invisible wall kept him in his place. Tears flowed down his tiny face. He wanted them to stop. This wasn't how mommies and daddies were supposed to act._

"NO!" Link blurted out and opened his eyes to see everyone in the classroom staring at him. He realized that he wasn't dreaming anymore. Completely embarrassed, Link hid his face in his hands. His teacher, Mr. Falcon, looked at him with a confused expression.

"You can say no, Link, but Ike is still going to be your partner for this project."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Yay! 3rd chapter ^^ SO HAPPY. Ready for some more craptasticness? OKAY HERE I GO *stares at page...* Heh, this might take a while... I have no idea why I chose chemistry...I DONT EVEN TAKE CHEMISTRY CLASSES YET IM ONLY 14! and..I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PUT THEM TOGETHER why must you be so difficult cute pairing! ? ! ? Oh yeah and my writing...will most likely suck xD I forget a lot over summer break and I haven't payed much attention in English... O-o heh heh...**

"Make blue fire? Sounds hard." Link's project partner groaned and rested his face on his hand. Link just nodded. On the inside, he already felt like blowing off this whole project thing. He wasn't good at chemistry and its sounded like Ike here wasn't either. While ignoring the rest of his teacher's safety speech, Link took out a lollipop. The same lollipop that was taped to his locker. He unwrapped it, popped it into his mouth and began slowly sucking on it. It tasted like watermelon. His favorite flavor. He loved the taste of it so much that closed his eyes and let out a tiny moan. After savoring the flavor for a bit, Link glanced over at Ike and noticed he was smiling...at him.

Link stopped licking the juicy candy. "What?"

Ike chuckled and looked away from him, " Nothing..."

The blonde was still curious. It couldn't have been nothing or else he wouldn't have been smiling like that. Was he eating it funny or something? "You know it was not nothing, now tell me."

Before he could even get a response, he was interrupted "Link!" Mr. Falcon said sternly " In the hallway, now."

"But I didn't..." Link mentally slapped him self. He just remembered that he failed at whispering in class. The boy muttered under his breath and walked out of the classroom.

**0000000ooooo000o00o0o0o**

Link slammed his locker shut. Finally, the school day was over! The blonde let out a groan of frustration. He still had to work on that project with Ike today. He never really liked working with others. They would always say that they would do their part, but he would be the one who got stuck doing everything. He wouldn't say that though. He really should have. Nobody seemed trustworthy these days.

"Hey," Link heard a voice call and turned around to see Ike walking towards him.

"Hey," Link replied back, he and the bluenette decided to go to his house to work on the assignment. Hopefully, his partner would pull his weight. The duo made their way towards the school buses when something in Link's head sparked.

"Wait a minute...you never told me what you were smiling at me for!" Link demanded an answer. What could he have possibly been grinning for? Okay, maybe he was just eating it weird but he still wanted to know why it made Ike smile like that.

Ike looked away from him. Link wondered why he kept doing that when he brought up the lollipop.

" Are you sure you wanna know?"

Link was growing impatient. "Yes! Now tell me."

Ike was still facing the other way and muttered something.

"What was that?" Link questioned.

The tall boy let out a deep sigh, " It looked like you were sucking a dick, OK?"

**ಠ_ಠ OH NO IKE, YOU RUINED THE SERIOUS TONE OF THIS STORY! What am I going to do with you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Finally! Another Chapter! I took forever -_- but now its here, so don't fear and I'm making really bad jokes and stuff because I'm sleepy so yeah...SHHH its starting...**

The computer maybe helpful for information, but it doesn't make things less confusing. Or at least, that's what Link thought as he scribbled down a few notes on his paper and sighed. No matter how many times he read the instructions on how to setup the whole experiment, it still didn't make a bit of sense. Maybe it's because of what his partner said earlier. The blond shook his head roughly. He couldn't get those words out of his head. It was distracting him. Did it really look like he was doing that? After that terrible sentence, Link swore to never eat a lollipop again.

Speaking of Ike, where was he? The working boy turned around in his chair to see the bluenet napping on the couch. This was the exact reason why Link didn't like working with others. He'd always get stuck with the work yet the other person would still get credit. To be with another person seemed like a hassle to him. A frown sneaked its way upon his face. He wondered if that's why his parents decided to split up.

_"Mommy? Mommy, where's daddy?" Link asked curiously._

_The blonde woman tried her best to smile but she just couldn't knowing that this was going to hurt her son deeply. "Honey, well...," She wasn't really sure how to get this across to him," mommy and daddy decide to spend some time apart."_

_The little boy cocked his head slightly,"Did he go on vacation? When is he coming back, Mommy?"_

Tears started forming in his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about his parents for some reason. He didn't want to cry. Crying wouldn't make it better or get them back together again. He tried that when he was little and it only made things worse. Wiping his eyes, Link stood up and headed for the bathroom. Once there, he flipped the light switch and closed the door quickly behind him. He looked up into the mirror and stared at himself. Even though he attempted to fight them back, the tears kept flowing down his pretty face. Small sniffles escaped from him as he reached for some tissues but he kept his eyes on those that were staring back at him. Those sad eyes, they pained him. Link had his mother's beautiful eyes. Looking at his own right now made him think about how she looked when his father had left. He also remembered his dad's face. It wasn't like he was happy to leave, so why did he? Still stating at himself, Link recalled his father telling him something before he left but he just couldn't remember what those words were. Thinking about what ever he said made him feel good, however it also saddened him. He remembered feeling this weird feeling in his chest after it was said. It was...a good feeling. But he hated the fact that he could not for the life of him remember what he was told.

Link closed his eyes tight, trying to stop the flow of water that was streaming down his face. He used the tissues in his hands to pat his face dry. He opened his peepers again when he was sure that no more tears were going to come out. Another sniffle came from the boy and plopped down on the bathroom floor. The drop did hurt him but he did not feel it because the pain in his heart was greater than any other. For a couple more minutes, Link sat there and thought. He thought hard. What was he thinking about? He was thinking 'why?'. Why did they do this? Link let out a tiny sob and got back up slowly. He sniffed once more then reached for the doorknob but jumped back when he heard a knock on the door.

"Link? You in there?"

_Ike..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- I feel terrible for taking so long to update but the computer i used crashed, my dad's computer uses safari which, for some reason, i cant update with. Please don't kill me! I'll give you a new chapter :) I'm afraid it'll suck since i haven't been writing...but i wont give up on this story ;) And thanks for reviewing! If there are any mistakes, please tell me. I need the feed back cause I was kind of rushing D:  
><strong>

His heart skipped a beat.

_Ike..._

Slowly, the blond began backing away from the door, his hand trembling. Link's back hit the wall and he started to shiver. So many thoughts ran through his head. Wasn't Ike sleeping? When did he get up? However, one thing shadowed everything else in his mind. Did...did Ike hear him crying?

That was one thing Link hated. Someone hearing him in such a weak state. People were judgmental things. Things that expect flawlessness even though it doesn't exist. Honestly, Link hated himself a little for disliking others and their ways all the time. Sometimes you just have to forgive and forget but that was hard for him to accomplish. He especially found it hard to forgive his-

Another knock sounded on the bathroom door and the blond jumped a little in shock. He forgot about Ike for a second.

"Link?"

Should he respond? He was kinda at a loss. "Hmm?" Link tried to say as calmly as possibly.

"You alright? I heard...something." He did hear! The boy mentally cursed himself for crying in the first place.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

There was a brief pause between the two, making Link slightly anxious. What was Ike thinking?

After what seemed like an eternity to the blond, Ike spoke up,"It had to be more than just nothing or else you wouldn't have been cr-"

"Leave..." Link took himself by surprise. Even though it wasn't in a really harsh tone, he had just kicked Ike out. A small voice inside his head nagged him. _Why would you say that? You know the boy was only trying to help you...Stop pushing people away or else you'll end up all alone. Yes, by your lonesome. If you continue with that attitude. No one will be there to hold you, comfort you, be with you. And most importantly, there be no one to love you and no one to love in return._

"Shut up!" He shouted out loud. Another mistake.

"But, I didn't say anything."

Ike's still here? Link got even more frustrated than he already was.

"Didn't I tell you to leave already?" His words stung a little more than he had hoped. He wasn't trying to be mean, he just needed to be alone. _Alone. It's not healthy to be so distant._ Damn voice. The footsteps from behind the door began to get fainter and fainter until Link heard the sound of his front door open and close. It seemed to take longer for the second sound to come from the door. A 'huff' escaped the small boy's lips and he unlocked the bathroom door and made his way back to the family room. He plopped down in a chair and looked at his laptop's screen. The project could wait. For now, he just needed to take a nap or something. The stressed blonde moved over to the couch but be for he took a seat, he noticed that Ike left his notebook on the couch.

Link wasn't usually a nosy person but he decided to pick up the blue spiral. He sat down then, flipped it open to the first page. Notes. Next page. More notes. Next page. Stuff about their project. Next...This page had definitely more interesting than the ones before. Little random doodles filled the page. Some were cute. Others were really funny, which cause Link to giggle a bit. He flipped through the rest of the papers, liking each drawing. He accidentally skipped a page because it was stuck to another. He realized this and went back to peek at it. He really wished he would have missed it.

There was a well detailed drawing on the lined paper. It looked like it took hours to do, maybe longer. No color brightened the illustration except for a small, circular object that was colored in green. It was a lollipop. A watermelon flavored one, to be precise. Said candy was being licked by a person. This person had parted, long bangs and wore a shirt that was very similar to the one Link had at home. Then it hit him, Ike drew him sucking on a lollipop. The same lollipop that he said looked like a...Oh God.


End file.
